A liquid crystal display device described in Patent Document 1 has been known as one example. The thin film transistor substrate included in the liquid crystal display device described in Patent Document 1 includes a source section and a drain section. The source section is made of a source metal provided above a gate insulating film and an oxide semiconductor film. The drain section includes a low resistance portion that is a part of the oxide semiconductor film, where the part includes a surface of the oxide semiconductor film opposite from the gate insulating film, and the resistance of the part is decreased.